Stars in the Sky
by Eclair Sky
Summary: "Why can I see you…?" It came out of no where. "I thought you already know the reason for that, Tsuna," He answered with a slight smirk. He bends down as his right hand moved the brunet bangs to put a lingering kiss on Tsuna's forehead. His voice, hushed yet clear as bell cut through the silent night. "Because you're special." [2772]
1. Chapter 1 : The Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR so does the cover. Credit to the owner!**

 **Note:**

 **\- First of all, this story is dedicated to the beautiful author, _KokoLockhart_ for her cute story that is Honey and Cinnamon! (If you haven't read it, you better go right after this!) That story is too cute that I can't help but melt and fangirl.**

 **\- This story is a 7227 pairing. (First time writing this pair!)**

 **\- As usual, this is not beta-ed. Please ignore all my grammar mistake.**

 **\- No, this is not a multi chapter fic that you need to worry if I'll take half a year to update or something along the line. This story only have two parts.**

 **\- I'll post the second part later. maybe a week after this.**

 **\- I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this!**

:::::

[Stars in the Sky]

:::::

"Why can I see you…? Tsunayoshi?" It came out of no where.

The gentle yet strong hand that is softly caressing the soft, silk-like brunet hair- _no matter how unt_ _a_ _mely it looked like_ \- stilled briefly before continuing.

The brunet that are resting his head on Tsunayoshi's laps moved his gaze from staring at the eerily beautiful frozen garden in front of them to stare at the half covered face, uncaring if he had ruffled the yukata that Tsunayoshi always wear.

The brunet big honey brown eyes shine brightly under the night sky. A pair of eyes that captivated anyone like there are stars buried under it.

 _Always, always trapping Tsunayoshi in it._

The paper mask that are covering half of Tsunayoshi's face was gently lifted a little when the winter wind softly passed both of them.

In those seconds, their eyes met.

At that, Tsunayoshi's sharp magnificent eyes that can easily resemble the autumn soften. If the brunet eyes shine bright like stars under it, then his glowed like the sun reflected in it

The mixed colours of autumn and power radiated in his gaze make it so hypnotising.

The brunet felt warmth creeping onto his face when their eyes locked together. Tsunayoshi can't help the chuckles that slipped out of his mouth.

Really, his Sky is so precious.

"I thought you already know the reason for that, Tsuna," Tsunayoshi answered with a slight smirk. He bends down as his right hand moved the brunet bangs to put a lingering kiss on Tsuna's forehead.

Tsuna unconsciously closed his eyes, savouring the moment when he felt that Tsunayoshi rested his forehead on his. He can feel the contrast of the cold winter wind and the hot breath of him on his face.

Tsunayoshi voice, hushed yet clear as bells cut through the silent night.

 _Because you are my beloved_

"Because you're special, Tsuna."

 _Because you are my Sky_

Tsuna's blush intensified at that and he gently moved Tsunayoshi face away from him. He then entwined his right hand to Tsunayoshi's left one. The caress on his hair continued.

"I know that, Tsunayoshi. What I really asked is _why_ ," at that, Tsunayoshi titled his head a little in confusion, swaying his also gravity defying hair which just a tiny bit tamer that Tsuna's. The brunet chuckles at the cute action.

Wondering, Tsunayoshi asked back, "Didn't you always have the gift to see us? _To see youkai?_ "

Tsunayoshi locked his eyes with Tsuna's even with the mask as a wall. He can see as clear as water even with the mask on his face. Why?

Because the mask was just an illusion

 _A decoration that is made to hide his true identity, from both youkai and human race._ But Tsuna was an exception.

The lovely brunet that is staring back at him is always _an exception_.

"Aa, yes, I always have been able to see youkai ever since I was little. But I always wonder why I can see _you_ , Tsunayoshi," Tsunayoshi brows furrowed a little, still not understanding what his Sky wanted to convey.

Though Tsuna's next words made him widen his eyes a little, making his heart beats faster in shock.

"Because I know that you're not an ordinary youkai."

Youkai… There aren't many human that can see them or even sense them. These people that had been given the permission to see both worlds would wonder if their gift was a blessing or a curse.

If they are lucky enough, the youkai would only bother them and trick them but to those that aren't, they may suffer misery because of it.

And Tsuna?

Tsuna was one of the most blessed one. He is loved by most of the youkai he befriended with. He even managed to make an Inuyoukai named Hayato and a Wolf youkai named Takeshi as his best friends.

An over-protective one at that too!

In the youkai world, there are three types of youkai. The first one is the First class youkai that can easily cover their aura and self from both youkai and human community and are usually a high ranked youkai.

Very powerful enough that human mistaken them as a deity sometimes.

The second one is the Middle class, where their strength are not as powerful as the First class but enough to be feared and respected. Both Hayato and Takeshi came from the Middle Class.

The other one is the typical wandering youkai that would usually try to trick the human and doing silly thing. Having nothing much to do in their lives.

They may be weak and not threatening to the other high class but they can be a real headache if they want to be.

Well, most of the youkai have nothing much to do either way. They could lazy around all their live if that is what they wished to do.

To differentiate this type of youkai is a bit hard unless the First class youkai revealed themselves.

They may have disguised themselves among the other youkai as to not attract any attention because when one knows that you are a First Class youkai, the rift of being a free youkai that can do as you wish to a youkai that need to obey all protocols and acted mighty is quite big.

The First class youkai are treated like royals and that annoy some of them.

And Tsunayoshi, a youkai that wear a simple, plain pale orange yukata and a paper mask was shocked when Tsuna isn't tricked with his appearance.

With the brunet question become clearer, the youkai understand that Tsuna didn't categorise him as either a Middle class youkai or the Low class. He sees pass both of it.

 _How?_

The chuckles that emitted from Tsuna woke Tsunayoshi from his thought and he gazed directly at the brunet. As if the brunet was reading his thought, Tsuna answered the unvoiced question.

"I hope you actually didn't forget about my hyper intuition, Tsunayoshi."

Ah... Of course, the infamous hyper intuition that runs in the Sawada's family. The first and last reminder that will warn its owner of danger and before stepping on a deadly path. Where lies and truth can be so easily picked out than the few strands of hair that had fall into the flour…

 _Oh!_

Where _illusions_ can be easily seen

Tsunayoshi startled a laugh at the reminder of his Sky hyper intuition. Really, how could he neglect such huge information that is one of Tsuna's uniqueness?

With a faint smile, Tsunayoshi tugged his Sky upward and bring him onto his laps; both of his slender hands make their way around Tsuna's waist. The brunet just obliged as his rest his back against the youkai's chest.

Inside of Tsuna's head, he was a little bit panicked with his little revelation.

 _'Hiee! Did I go too far? Did I make Tsunayoshi mad? Wait-! Tsunayoshi! Don't just stay quiet! I need reaction!'_

They take a few minutes to get comfortable with their new position and then, Tsunayoshi rested his chin on the brunet's shoulder.

"Tsunayo—" The brunet was cut off his sentence when Tsunayoshi suddenly speak.

"Would you like to hear a story, my dear Sky?"

"E-eh?"

:::::

[Next]

:::::

 **I hope you enjoy this futile attempt to write fluff of mine. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU GO! I may post the last part earlier depend on the review. *evil laughter**

 **To KokoLockhart : I don't know when your birthday is but can this count as a present for you? As a thanks for always making me grins and laugh and fangirl at each of your new chapter!**

 **U-uh..Umm.. Hahah, ok, thank you for giving your time to read this and thank you so much for giving this story a chance! *bow**

 **To all my reader of The Sky Darkens, Learning About You, Trapped and I'll Give You Flowers, I'll try to update all of it as soon as possible! ESPECIALLY TSD!**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


	2. Chapter 2 : Are Lovely

**Umm, hello...**

 **Okay, I'm so SO SORRY for the extra late in updating the second part of the story! There are a few problems here and there and one of them was author block but finally, I managed to finish it!**

 **And really! I'm surprised with the number I had written and I'm tempted to split this but I thought that I had made all of you wait long enough so do enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the reviews:** _KokoLockhart, Chiyozora-Mazura, Tetsuya Dragneel and yaoiyurilovers_

:::::

[Stars in the Sky]

:::::

Tsuna titled his head in confusion at the sudden change of subject but he went along with it.

"Would you want to?" Tsuna asked back, gazing up onto the night sky. For Tsunayoshi to offer telling him story, that was something new. Because the human know, with how kind and gentle yet still be firm and strong Tsunayoshi is, the youkai is not one that would tell the others about himself.

You ask, and he will give you the barest answer and that is if you are lucky enough not to be swayed by him. Or you asked and he will avoid you for days.

Tsuna know that every words that came out of his lips need to be carefully chooses or that mere words can be a trigger to the youkai and one time is enough for Tsuna.

 **"Ahahahaha, this human will be mine! Such a pitiful unknown youkai as you would not be able to save him and I will have a tasty dinner tonight!"**

 **"You dare... You dare to touch my sky and torn him away from me?! YOU DARE TO HURT MY SKY IN FRONT OF ME?!"**

One time is enough

The youkai hummed while gently nuzzling Tsuna's messy brown hair. "If my Sky want it, then I would gladly told you," his silk like voice whispered into the brunet's ear, making the human shiver.

"Alright then, I'll hear your story."

Tsunayoshi smiled

Hundred, hundred of years ago, there was a deity that was very much loved by the humans. They offered him foods, beautiful clothes, gold and many other offerings. They cherished their deity and so the deity blessed the human land.

Their farm always harvested the healthiest food. Their river always flowing and fresh fishes can easily been caught. They lived happily.

But the human was never been made to be satisfied with what they are having in their arms. They want more and more and more.

And so, the humans started to be tainted with greediness.

There are never enough for them and the deity didn't like that. With a solemn eyes, the deity watched the villagers changing characteristics and the deity turned his back from his beloved villagers and went to a deep slumber.

With the deity no longer giving the villagers his blessing, everything turned out wrong. Their harvest didn't grow up , the river are tainted and no more fishes to be caught. Because of this, the villagers realized, their deity are no longer giving them his blessing even with how many sacrifices their presented, nothing has changed.

So they no longer called him their deity. They cursed him and called him the evil instead.

In their rage, the villagers brought a few powerful exorcist from a far land to get rid of the deity.

 ** _"What deity? Truly, that was a monster trying to trap us and eat us alive! We had been foolish to walk into his trap! Destroy him! Destroy the monster!"_**

That was a very wrong move though

The slumbering deity snapped awake with a rude call.

 **"After everything that I had done for you, this is how you repay me? By trying to exorcise me?!"**

 _A rage of a mere mortal is nothing compared to the wrath of the deity._

After that, there are no more the peaceful village. Laying in its wake is a field of grass with thousands of bog stitchwort flower with ruins here and there. Like a place that had been left long ago and only existed in memory.

Stunning and serene looking but that was what it is on the surface. Underneath it, buried the corpses of the sinful villagers.

And the deity weep, and weep, and weep for what had happened until he fell asleep for a seven hundred and twenty years.

When he woke up for the first time, his once beautiful shrine had gone. Instead, he lay on the earth layered with thousands of mixed barbarea vulgaris and annual salt marsh aster.

What remains of his shrine are the ruins that scattered around him.

Blinking his magnificent autumn colored orbs, he gazed at the tall and big shady Quercus Robur tree that had grown on the spot of the ruined shrine and what that had shielded the deity from the rays of sunlight.

The deity was confused as he breathed in the untainted air and the scent of nature but he blinked that away and thought that he would take a walk to know why, where, when and what had happened in his slumber.

 _ **There are no smoke**_

 _ **There are no fire**_

 _ **No curses to the almighty**_

 _ **No begging for mercy**_

 _ **No screaming**_

Gracefully , the deity pushed his body up, snapping the veins of the Morning Glory that had etched themselves on his body, though he did mourn for the lovely flowers that are blooming stunningly on a few parts of his body like on the crown of his head, on his right arm, left hand and on both of his ankles, not realizing that someone was standing just a few steps in front of him.

Not until that someone dazely commented,

 _"Beautiful…"_

The deity tensed and slowly looked up… The deity half feared that he is still angry at the human race and thought that he may lashed out when he found one after what had happened in the past.

He waited for that pained hatred and disappointments he felt towards the human race but it never appeared.

Not a single irritation or wrath he felt towards the person that was standing in front of him.

 _Instead_

The deity was awestruck with what he was seeing.

There, standing slightly slouched with his head down in embarrassment and brown gravity defying hair being washed with the soft rays of sunlight make it shine and looks as fine as a silk, was a boy.

His elegant magenta colored kimono with golden carefully knitted flowery detail at the end of the arms hem with a pale yellow hakama ruffled along the gentle wind, brushing softly against the boy's hair, making his honey colored orbs visible for the deity to look, breath hitched as their eyes met.

A boy with a pair of eyes that can see past all of your barrier, lips that would brighten your day when it was smiling and arms that will never let you go out of its grasp.

Behind that boy, there was nothing except for the vast field of flowers, the remaining ruins of his shrine and the demolished village with a clear, blue sky.

As their eyes locked together, the boys looked even more flustered as he blushed.

Thinking of something as an excuse, the boy blurted out whatever his mind was thinking.

"U-umm.. I-I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your nap, I-I-I'm only a passerby! Really! I just walked around the forest when I found this serene clearing with a big Quercus Robus tree, I-it was rare for this tree to grown here s-so I thought I w-wanted to take a look at it clearly. I d-didn't meant to interrupt you or do anything to you s-so please don't hurt me, beautiful youkai!"

As the strage boy realise what he had dubbed the deity as with his lame excuse, his blush worsened and he bowed down.

 _'But really, I just wanted to look at the flourishing tree. I never thought that there was a youkai slumbering under it. A beautiful one too. W-W-WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? HIEEE! BAD MIND! BAD MIND!'_

The deity blinked at the name the boy had just given him and at the war the boy was having inside of his mind. He let out a startled chuckles. Amused

 _'He thought that that I'm a youkai… and that I'm beautiful…'_ the deity moved, gently brushing his hand on the stunned boy's soft hair; not the slightest bothered with one Morning Glory that bloomed on his index finger where its stems circle in spiral up onto his wrist.

The deity then let out a little smirk when the boy tensed.

 _It was you that is beautiful. I am only a deity that had been betrayed and lose its path._

"No need to be flustered boy, I'm not going to eat you," the deity rich voice ring like a calming melody to the boy's ears.

"R-really?" The boy questioned, he had enough experience at being deceived by youkai to be wary.

"Yes.. Now tell me your name, my Sky," because at that point, the deity had fallen in love with the charming human in front of him.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi... E-eh? W-w-wait! Y-y-your Sky?!"

 _'Is the youkai really going to eat me after all?! He looks stronger than usual youkai too!'_

The deity ignored the flustered boy as he was once again stunned as the boy surprised him again with the revelation of his name.

 _'My, I wonder who is his parent to name their child after me,' his gaze turned melancholy at that thought, 'Am I not the evil monster that was hated by the villagers I had blessed?'_

Unknown to the deity, there are survivors from his wrath. A family that had never lose their faith in him, the one that was shunned for trying to stand up on the deity behalf.

The one that had escaped and build a new life while spreading the tale of the greed villagers and their betrayed deity.

They are now the well known, respected and wealthy _Sawada family_.

 _One that had carried along the lasting blessing of the deity._

"H-hey, why are you chuckling's? M-m-my name is not that funny okay?! A-and what Sky? You said that you won't eat me!"

"Ah, pardon me, my dear Sky, it just that... I found it amusing that we have the same name."

"E-eh, we do?!"

The deity stood up and pulling the boy forward in his arms, embracing him tenderly. The boy blushed but stayed still since he didn't know how to react with the situation.

"My name is Tsunayoshi, my Sky and that is your nickname given by me. It may be a little confusing at times since we have the same names but lets work it out, okay?"

The boy that was now dubbed as Tsuna could only smiled against the slightly taller male youkai without anymore hesitation, because his intuition sang cheerfully in the embrace and it will be the end of the world if the boy didn't listen to his hyper intuition. So he moved his arms to return the hug as his intuition hummed in agreement on the act.

That time, the boy couldn't help but loved the scent that the deity emitted, a mixed scent of flowers, mountain and earth. What a lovely smell.

 _'I wonder how long he has been slumbering for the scent of nature to stick on him like a perfume?'_

"It's nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi!" The boy smiled widely at the deity, forging their relationship into the one he will always cherished.

"The pleasure is mine, Tsuna."

In that embrace, the deity can't help but notice just how perfectly the boy fitted in his arms. Like they are meant for each other.

 _'Or **Fate** and **Co** **incidence** had double teamed on me. They are busybody like that.' _

Looking at his hand that rested on the brunet's head, the deity bend down a little to gently blow the single Morning Glory on his index finger. The flower slowly disappear into small rainbow of crystal shreds before turning into small white butterflies.

 _'Send my regards towards Fate and Coincidence, says that I'm alright so that they didn't have to worry_ _,'_ the deity thought as he send the butterflies away.

A few days later, the deity wore the paper mask to cover his magnificent eyes and Tsuna silently mourn the time where he could easily gaze the deity eyes and lost in it.

-X-

"And so, the deity walked back with the human and once again learning about the world he had leave for a hundred years."

All the time he was telling his story, Tsunayoshi gaze never once apart from his Sky's. He had abandoned his paper mask a few minutes into the story and now, the brunet that was sitting at the edge of the traditional Japanese house veranda can't let himself to look anywhere except that magnificent autumn colored orbs.

How could he when Tsuna can easily count with his finger how many times Tsunayoshi abadon his mask and expose his eyes for him to see.

Which was VERY rare

Tsunayoshi also had grown bored of sitting down and had hoped down off the veranda and are now standing quietly on the ground, giving his beloved Sky time to really sink in on what he had just revealed.

The silent between both of them will make others felt very unsettling yet not to them. This peaceful time at the crack of dawn, the last day of winter, the slowly melting ice of the pond in front of them, the gentle soft breeze, it was everything but uncomfortable.

And Tsunayoshi's every words just seems to fit itself on the missing part of Tsuna's puzzle. All those missing pieces that the brunet thought that he won't be able to find, came in the form of a story.

Tsuna blinked, still entranced by Tsunayoshi's eyes before he let out a gentle smile which Tsunayoshi replied with his own.

 _'He piece it together,'_ the now revealed deity mused.

The brunet stretch his hand out to gently cupped Tsunayoshi's cheek, which Tsunayoshi bend down so the hand reached its destination.

 _'So that's why your eyes_ _are so powerful and enchanting,'_ the brunet thought.

"You are _Tsunayoshi-sama, the betrayed de_ _ity_ ," his Sky concluded.

"Un, that's me," Tsunayoshi smiled that smile which the brunet hated the most. The smile where Tsunayoshi would wear like it was nothing. That there are no other emotions in it except sadness, self loathing and pain. Like he could not do anything and could only watch it all play out.

 _'That's why your eyes sometimes looks so far into the past that it looks so... unreadable,'_ Tsuna gaze become more blurry the longer he looked at that smile he hated so much.

 _'Tsunayoshi deserved better.'_

The autumn coloured irises widened slightly when his eyes caught the tears that escaped his beloved eyes.

 _'Was it too much?'_

 _'Did I overestimate things?'_

Tsunayoshi pushed his panic aside when he realise that the tears are running down the brunet face like a river. Slowly, the deity crouched down on the same level as Tsuna and gently, he cupped his crying Sky's face into his hands as he rest their forehead together.

"Shhh... shhh... Don't cry my Sky," he tried to wipe away those tears with his thumb but it was a futile attempt until he know exactly what made his Sky cry. The brunet had shut his eyes and Tsunayoshi desperately wanting to see those honey coloured orbs that he had come to adore very much.

As gently as he could, Tsunayoshi spoke, his tone singing in a sad melody.

"Please stop crying, Tsuna. I hate it when you cry. I'm sor-"

"NO!"

The deity didn't managed to finish his sentence when he was caught off guard at Tsuna's loud broken voice. The deity's Sky had lunged himself to burrowing his face in the crook of Tsunayoshi's neck. Instinctively, Tsunayoshi immediately circled both his arms around Tsuna's, one on his waist while the other stroking the untamable locks, securing him.

There was only silence for a few seconds and the hushed sobs from the brunet.

"..."

"Tsuna?" the deity slowly brushed his hand on Tsuna's silky brown untamable hair. He would like it more if Tsuna didn't hide his face so that Tsunayoshi could wiped away those tears. He can feel the wetness of his yukata because of his Sky's tears.

When Tsunayoshi tought that the silent was too deafening, his Sky spoke.

Tsuna's voice was soft yet it rang louder than the shrine bells, each words he spoke was clear and delivered nicely towards the deity in front of him.

"Please.. Don't say that _you are sorry_! _Don't blame yourself_ for what had happened! You deserved to punish them for what they tried to do to you after what you had done for the villagers! So please!" At this, angry honey colored orbs stared deeply into autumn colored eyes, like it was looking more than just the eyes. Like Tsuna was looking deeply into his very existence.

 _"Please stop hating yourself."_

Tsunayoshi didn't know that that was the sentence that he had longed to hear for such a long time. He was stunned with it and can't help but let a single tear fell down his eye.

And Tsuna.. With his own two eyes, can't help but mesmerised at the magnificient view in front of him as he watched that smile shattered away and blossomed into a more beautiful smile that he like.

"Thank you... my love," at this, Tsunayoshi put a chaste kiss on Tsuna's forehead before he licks away the remaining tears in his Sky's eyes. Poor brunet blushed bright red. Both at the name and also the action.

They basked under the first warm rays of sunlight, comfortable in each other arms as they watched the remaining winter melted into a new season.

There are no words to be said anymore because what they had just said to each other was enough. Because they know each other like the back of their hand and they are comfortable with just that.

Tsunayoshi looked up, his eyes locked at the sky above for a few seconds like he was thinking of something and a small smirk appeared when he made up his mind.

Slowly, the deity locked their arms together and Tsuna met his gaze questioningly. Tsunayoshi bring up Tsuna's left hand before he tenderly kissed each finger, his eyes looked brighter than before.

"Tsuna, marry me."

It took a few seconds for the brunet to really understand what the deity just said before he explode in embrrassment. His face red as tomato.

"... Married? You and I?" The brunet looked at Tsunayoshi stunned.

"Aren't we lovers, my Sky? I don't think what we are doing these past few months are what a normal friends would do and I had already fall for you the first time I laid my eyes my beautiful Sky."

 _'Ahh, the first time we met eh..'_ Tsuna smiled at the memory. _'But at that time, you are the beautiful one. Being s_ _urrounded by flowers under the big shady Quercus Robus, you really take my breath away at that time.'_

Tsuna needed a few moments to compose himself, he bit his bottom lip unconciously as he start thinking.

Surely, he knew that both of them had pass the barrier of just friends long ago, even when they first met, he just know that their relationship started off as more than just friends.

Like Destiny had their hands in that. But neither of them really acknowledges their relationship to be official. For Tsunayoshi to asked him for marriage is a bit...

But...

Tsuna really had fallen in love with the deity. He was already fallen in love with the powerful being in front of him even before he know Tsunayoshi's real identity.

Yes, Tsuna really want to be married with Tsunayoshi.

But again, can they? They are different. Two worlds apart. Sure there are a few half breeded youkai but Tsunayoshi is different. He is more than upper class youkai. He is a deity.

As if the deity read his mind, Tsunayoshi smirked before putting a kiss on Tsuna's nose. Really, the brunet was being showered by kisses today.

"Don't worry, my Sky. I had asked the heaven permission and they allowed me to with a vow. That's why I asked you."

"A vow?" Tsuna questioned.

"That I will not change my mate. That I will cherish you until the end. That I will always protect and love you unconditionaly," Tsunayoshi answered.

And that was the only thing that the brunet needed to gather his resolve and accept Tsunayoshi fully.

Because as Tsunayoshi said that, his eyes light up into bright orange, like the sun glowed just behind him and Tsuna see the love in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice.

"I.. I do. Yes, I want to marry you, Tsunayoshi!" Again, Tsuna lunged himself towards the deity and Tsunayoshi happily caught him in a tight embrace, swinging in a circle for a few times out of happiness.

And their lips crashed immediately after that.

It was when Tsuna really needed the air that they broke apart. Panting slightly, Tsunayoshi kissed the top of Tsuna's hair and bright orange flames erupted, surrounding both of them.

Tsuna was surprised at first before he realise that the flames didn't hurt them. Instead, it was covering them like a blanket. It felt so warm and welcoming.

As the flames danced around them, Tsuna realise that both Tsunayoshi and his clothes turned into a matching kimono.

They both wear pale orange kimono with a stunning flowery pattern, red Chrysanthemum and Coreopsis Arkansa flower with silver dragon-pattern wriggling between the flowers make it otherworldly and with it is a cream colored hakama. Tsunayoshi had a deep maroon haori thrown over his shoulders.

Tsuna gaped at their change as he moved around to get a better looks at his new kimono and turned his face towards the chuckling deity. The dancing orange flames had dimmed and turned into small colourful crystal shreds before dissapearing.

"That, my love, was a gift from heaven."

The brunet can't help but jaw dropped at that statement. "H-hiee! T-The heaven?!"

Tsunayoshi looked upwards towards the sky. Tsuna following suit. "They are celebrating for us up there."

 _'Really, I think I have to give my thanks towards Fate and Coincidence. They really helped me a lot.'_

Letting go of his thought, Tsunayoshi swiftly moved his hands to warped it around one Sawada Tsunayoshi, his now official mate. Their gaze clashing with each other before they both broke into a happy smile and they laughed.

"Now, you're officially my mate, my love and my only Sky."

:::::

[End]

:::::

 **Sooo, I really, really hope that you guys like the ending? I'm so sorry if it seems like the story is rushed or anything. Having author block was terrible. Actually, I thought that the second part is quite a disaster in my opinion. It just didn't go the way I want it.**

 **For any grammar mistakes, please pardon me.**

 **And lastly, thank you so much for giving this story a chance and for reading this until the end. I love all of you so much! Thank you!**

 **And maybe a lovely reviews from my beloved readers?**

 **Love,**

-SKY-


End file.
